


Is That A Challenge?

by ghostwiththemostbitch



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din Djarin Removes the Helmet, F/M, Fighting Kink, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Protective Din Djarin, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soft Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwiththemostbitch/pseuds/ghostwiththemostbitch
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129





	Is That A Challenge?

"Good. Again."

Din's stern voice crackles through the vocoder and you huff lightly as sweat trickles down your back. He's been training you at hand to hand combat for hours, barking orders at you when your stance is off or your arms aren't positioned correctly and you're tired.

"Why do I have to learn this crap again?" You grunt as your fist smacks into his cloved hand and his helmet tilts at you pointedly.

"Because if you find yourself threatened and without a weapon you need to know how to defend yourself." His tone is lecturing and you roll your eyes, grumbling under your breath.

"I thought that's what I had you for."

He hears you, of course he does, and his hands shifts to his hips as exasperation flows from him in waves.

"I might not always be around when you inevitably attract some kind of trouble." He snipes and you let an indignant noise escapes your lips as you glare up at him.

You didnt always attract trouble there was just that one time at the market… and the time at the cantina, oh and the time Mando had to pull your enraged body away from some asshole who hurled insults at him before screaming when you'd launched yourself at them. He'd chastised you heavily for that one whilst secretly pleased that you'd got so fired up on his behalf.

"You've got a cheek Din, you attract trouble wherever we go. Literally everywhere!" You yell, throwing your hands up when he shrugs at you nonchalantly before gesturing to his armour.

"I'm well protected." He notes "Plus I've been trained for years to fight, you haven't." The slight patronising edge in his smooth voice has your teeth gritting in frustration and you stomp over to him, jabbing a finger into his beskar covered chest.

"Just because I haven't grown up as a warrior doesn't mean I'm helpless! If I had my staff I could kick your ass." You growl, eyes burning into his visor and he shifts closer, pressing his chest to yours as his voice drops an octave lower.

"Is that a challenge sweet girl?"

His words are like velvet wrapped steel making heat pool in your core and your breath catches momentarily but you refuse to back down, nodding confidently as he observes you hungrily behind the helmet. No sooner have you nodded when he spins on his heel, sweeping up the ramp to the ship and disapearing inside leaving you confused and alone in the clearing.

You're about to follow him back inside, thinking maybe your lesson is over when the sound of heavy footfalls reach your ears and he reappears holding your staff and his beskar spear. Once he's close enough he tosses your staff towards you, which you snatch out of the air, before twirling his spear gracefully as he gets used to the weight and balance of it in his hands.

Fuck. How are you supposed to concentrate on kicking his ass when the sight of him wielding the spear has you clenching and your panties growing damp.

"You ready for me mesh'la?" Din taunts huskily and you almost moan out loud as his voice sends shivers down your spine, instead you grip your staff tighter and lick your lips as you plant your feet. His eyes follow the flick of your tongue against your plump lips and with a growl he's lunging at you.

A harsh clang rings through the air as his spear clashes against your staff and your arms shake with the force of it but you hold steady, flashing him a lethal smirk that has him inhaling sharply before you throw him off and strike at his stomach. He dodges quickly and the two of you come together once more, meeting blow for blow as the harsh smacks echo through the clearing.

Your movements are passionate and hungry in comparison to Din's calculated poise and your experience with this form of fighting gives you the upper hand as you notice a few flaws in how he carries himself. You fake going on the defensive, drawing him after you and when he surges forward you twirl away to the side, sweeping behind him and thrusting your staff between his shoulder blades. His knees hit the ground, spear falling from his hands and you're on him in an instant, sliding the weapon out of his reach with your foot as you point the end of your staff towards his neck.

"Do you yield?" You tease triumphantly, grin tugging at your lips as his helmet tips up slowly to look at you and you should have known better. Should of realised your mandalorian would never give in so easily.

Your eyes widen when his hand darts from the ground to snatch around your ankle and with a viscous yank you're tumbling to the ground. He catches you before you can hit the dirt too hard and moves quickly to pin you beneath his broad body as you stare up ar him, panting in shock.

"You'll have to do more than that to make me yield to you sweet girl." He breathes.

His hips are pinning you down and you wiggle lightly, testing if you'll be able to buck him off, missing the way he grunts and his head dips down as you spot your staff in arms reach. You throw your body to the side, startling Din and he's unable to react before you hand closes around your staff and you wack it against his shoulder with as much force as you can.

It's not much, given the angle, but he falls to the side just enough for you to throw your hips up and shove him the rest of the way. You scramble up his body, swinging a leg over his muscular thighs as your press the length of the staff against his neck. His hands hold up in a gesture of surrender but he doesn't speak and you can feel his hot gaze dragging over you as his breathe heaves through the vocoder.

"Yield." You growl.

His chest vibrates against yours as a low, desperate groan rips from his mouth and your mind goes blank as you feel something hard and thick twitch against you. You're barely breathing as you stare down at him, is that what you think it is? Is he-? You shuffle further up until your thighs are hugging his hips and before you can argue with yourself you're slowly pressing down against him and his fingers grip your waist as he chokes.

Still holding the staff to his neck you feel flushed and your body seems to take control of your malfunctioning brain as you hesitantly grind down on his throbbing length, his hands gently guiding your hips as he watches you breathlessly. A whine slips from your throat when his cock brushes over your aching clit and the sound snaps the last ounce of Din's control as he rips the staff from you hands, flinging it to the ground as he surges forward and rolls you beneath him.

He grasps your wrists, pinning them either side of your head as his hips fuse tightly to yours and he bucks against you. You gasp when you feel the size of him dragging across your core, need roaring in your veins as you wrap your legs around his waist to desperately bring him closer. One of his hands leaves your wrist to tap against your mouth, the taste of leather on the tip of your tongue as your lips close around his fingertip.

"Bite." He growls.

The leather gently peels away from his skin as you obey, sinking your teeth into worn material as he slowly drags his hand free. He rips the gloves from your lips, repeating the same motions with the other one and then suddenly his bare hands are touching you. Fuck, it shouldn't feel so good to feel his skin against yours but after only ever feeling leather, having him touch you skin to skin feels heavenly and sinful and fuck, is it possible to cum just from this?

Din seems to be struggling to compose himself just as much as you are, heavy breaths are filtering through the helmet as his fingers slide across your jaw, gently hovering over your lips before tracing the curve of your neck and down past your collarbone to your chest. He slips beneath the neckline of your top to squeeze the soft swell of your breast and you arch into him with a breathy moan.

He's drunk off the feeling of you pressing against him, stroking his thumb over your hardening nipple as you try and get closer and then he's pushing you down, his head dropping against your shoulder as he times each flick of his thumb on your sensitve bud with a sharp thrust of his hips.

"Din please!" You cry, the ache between your thighs has you writhing beneath him like a loth cat in heat and usually you'd be mortified, causing a display like this in a random clearing where anyone could walk past. But right now you couldn't give a shit, he feels too good and you can't get enough of him.

"Fuck, say that again cyar'ika." He pants, the hand pinning your wrist let's go to plunge into your hair as he pulls away sharply to look at you and you whine low in your throat when his hips continue to roll against yours.

"Din."

"Come on sweet girl, I want to hear you beg for me." He rasps. "Beg and I'll give you anything you want." His demand is punctuated with sharp tug of your nipple and your strained moan makes his cock throb with a desperate need but he forces himself to still until you give him what he's asking for.

"Din please touch me! Fuck I need you okay? I need to feel you inside me, fuck me please!" You sob.

"Fuck, good girl." He growls before yanking the helmet off his head and crashing his lips to yours. The kiss is anything but sweet, a frantic clash of tongues and teeth as his tongue plunders into your mouth, sweeping against yours whilst he devours you.

You hands tangle in his thick, soft hair, crushing him to you as you suck his lower lip into your mouth before biting down, his pleasured hiss sending heat straight to your dripping cunt. His hands tear at the buttons of your pants, ripping them open and yanking them and your underwear down your legs, a shaky moan escaping your lips as the cool breeze hits your slick folds.

Din's mouth leaves yours to set a blazing path from your neck to your lower belly, only stopping when he drags your top down to allow your breasts to spring free as he takes turns with both, lips wrapping around your nipples and grazing them with his teeth before soothing the sting with a flick of his tongue. You've made a mess of the ground beneath you when he finally slithers down your centre.

"So fucking pretty." He whispers before throwing your legs on his shoulders as he shoves his face into your cunt like a man starved.

You shudder as he laps at your juices, teasingly dipping his tongue into your entrance before licking a broad stripe up to your clit and enveloping it in his hot, wet mouth. He sucks harshly and your legs almost clamp around his head as you scream, you force them apart, whispering a stuttered apology but Din simply curls his fingers into your thighs to hold you closer as he groans into your cunt.

His tongue swirls gentle circles on your clit and you start rocking your hips as the coil tightens in your lower belly, vibrations tearing through you as he moans at you fucking yourself on his tongue. Heat bursts through you, spreading like wildfire through your veins as your toes begin to curl and the coil grows tighter. He spears his tongue as deep as he can inside of you, curling and thrusting against your walls and your thighs start to uncontrollably shake, the rocking of your hips stuttering as you whimper.

"Din, I'm close! Fuck, I'm gonna cum!"  
He hauls you closer, locking you against his face as his tongue flicks across your clit before he sucks it into his mouth and bites down gently.

You head falls back as you open your mouth to scream but all that comes out is a broken sob as the coil snaps and pleasure crashes over your body. Your eyes squeeze closed as stars burst behind your lids and your cunt gushes into his greedy mouth. He drinks down your release like it's the sweetest thing he's ever tasted, ragged groans rumbling through his chest as he sweeps over your sensitve folds, clearing up every last drop until you whine and try and scoot away.

Din pulls you back to him, crawling up your body and pressing his lips to yours in a searing kiss that quickly has heat flooding your lower belly again. Your hand snakes down to cup the bulge in his pants, squeezing his length gently as he gasps into your mouth and presses his forehead to yours. When his eyes flutter open to gaze into yours, the burning intensity of his dark eyes steal the breath from your lungs and you know there and then that this man could do whatever he wanted to you as long as he continued to look at you like that.

He catches your wrist with gentle fingers when you try to slip your hand in his pants to feel him and you frown softly.

"Another time sweet girl." He promises. "Right now I need to feel you around me."

The fierce longing in his voice has you nodding frantically and he groans as he shoves his pants down just enough for his length to spring free and grips his swollen cock to position himself at your entrance. The thick head of his cock swipes through your folds, gathering up your juices and causing heat to lick up your spine as it catches on your clit. You inhale sharply when he presses against your entrance and his eyes lock on yours as he surges forward, filling you to the hilt with one devastating stroke.

"Din!" You scream, legs wrapping immediately around his waist and dragging him deeper as a wrecked moan bursts from his lips.

He slowly pulls back out, your mouth dropping open at the glorious feel of every inch of him dragging through your walls, before he thrusts back into you harshly. You cry out for him and Din loses his mind, snarling as he snaps his hips against you in a savage pace. Your eyes roll back in your head at how fucking good he feels, his cock slamming into your g-spot as your cunt gushes and clenches him greedily.

"Fuck cyar'ika, you feel so good, so tight and wet. Absolutely perfect, this perfect little cunt was made for me." He murmers hotly against your lips, kissing you sloppily as he thrusts harder and deeper and you sob as pleasure wracks your body.

"Please.please.please." You whine against his mouth and he chokes as your cunt squeezes him tight, fluttering around him as your hips rise to meet the frantic rolling of his. A feral hunger possesses Din, he needs to feel you fall apart around him, needs to fill you up as your release floods over him and he slides a hand between your body to toy with your clit. His thick fingers slip over the sensitve bundle of nerves and he curses when you flutter around him wildly and your body goes deathly still.

You scream his name as your orgasm rips through you, utterly tearing you to shreds and filling the gaping holes of your being with white blinding light. You hardly notice the stinging pain when Din sinks his teeth into your shoulder with a soul destroying moan as your cunt sucks him in deeper, clamping down on his cock until he pulses inside you and thick ropes of his cum paint your walls.

He collapses against you whilst your bodies tremble with aftershocks and he scatters kisses on the curve of your throat as he catches his breath. When he raises his head to meet your eyes he swallows thickly at the tenderness he finds as you watch him, gentle fingers carding through his hair before drifting down to cup his cheek and he turns lightly to nuzzle against your palm before pressing a soft kiss into your skin.

He's speechless as he gazes at you, in complete awe of the woman who's held his heart from the moment she tried to fight someone twice her size for him. He opens his mouth, searching for something, anything to say as you smile at him but you beat him to it and he shakes his head, huffing in laughter as he leans forward to press his lips back to yours.

"Remind me to challenge you more often."


End file.
